


Accidental Date

by Skellyagogo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 2





	Accidental Date

All I wanted to do was get to the bunker and lock myself in my room away from Gabe and his annoying questions. He'd been hounding me for a date for a month now. I didn't find it funny anymore, why did he have to tease me like this? One drunken night out at a bar while out working on a case and it slipped out of Sam's mouth that I thought he was cute. Since then he'd show up where ever I was, hunt or not and ask me out. Last night was no different, he stood off to the side leaning against a pillar in the library with a sly smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye watching me curled up in a chair reading a lore book.

"Go out with me?" His tone was happy but determined.

"No!" I sighed.

"Why not," still smiling, hope still in his eyes.

"How about everything you've ever done to Sam and Dean?" I growled.

"That was ages ago, they've forgiven me, why can't you?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, go out with me, just dinner. Come on, I swear no tricks, only for candy and sweets, but no tricks. I will be on my best behavior, Angels honor." He held up his palm as if swearing some oath.

"HA! Angels have no honor!" I stuck my tongue out at him and lobbed my book in his direction.

"Y/n just go out with him for my sanities sake. He's been begging you for over three hours now." Sam was agitated, all he wanted to do was enjoy the library and his research in peace, he regretted ever letting Gabe know.

"See Sam's cool with it, let's go." Gabe smiled wide.

"He never said that he just wants you two to shut up already." Dean tossed his magazine on the table and got up to grab a beer. I stood up too fast in frustration knocking over my chair, all this attention was annoying, sweet but annoying, he had to have been playing some joke.

"I'm going to bed." I headed for my room, but stopped half out of the library hearing the footsteps behind me, "ALONE!" He stopped, flashing that mischievous smile, hands up in a small defeat. 

"You still didn't answer me Y/n." His voice barely a whisper.

I couldn't help sigh, "I'll think about it."

"Hear that? That wasn't a no Boys." He clapped his hands as if he'd won.

"Good for you now shut up or go away," hissed Dean.

"She'll say yes, you'll see, I'm a good guy I swear." He smirked.

"Mhm sure, Sammy still hates Asia and Tuesdays thanks to you, but yeah you're a good guy." Dean cocked his eyebrow at him.

"If you'll remember, I stopped pulling all that stuff five seconds after I met her." His look was dead serious.

"Doesn't matter Gabe, she's become fiercely loyal, we're the only 'family' she's got, besides she probably thinks you're a douche now since you won't give her room to breathe." Deans face smug.

"I'll prove to her I'm more than just tricks and pranks."

"Don't forget the pornstars!" Sam laughed.

"Oh, right." He slumped into the chair next to Sam, "maybe you're right, I am a douche. I forgot all about that."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you really do like her don't you?" Sam was shocked, "We thought you were just messing with her outta boredom."

"Yes, I really like her." Gabe stared at Sam like he was an idiot, "to quote you human's 'she makes me want to be a better man.' Why do you think I've been jumping through hoops for weeks on end helping you Giant Lumberjacks? I'm trying to show her I'm not the guy you've told her about."

"This isn't just a ploy to get something you can't have?" Dean's stared at Gabe in true older brother fashion, "she's like a little sister to us Gabe."

"I know that Deano."

"Wait a minute, this explains everything." Sam exchanged a knowing look towards Dean and they both smirked. "It's been you this whole time! The mystery flowers on her windshield, that gross sugar filled English chocolate she loves always showing up on the kitchen counter, her favorite songs popping up on the radio."

"Don't forget that GrubHub order that showed up at the motel last week with that pasta she loves." Dean laughed at Sam. "I hadn't seen that shade of surprised red on her since the night you told Gabe she thought he's cute."

"Yeah you caught me, okay, but those weren't tricks. I thought if I could show her that I paid attention to the things she liked and mentioned in passing then she'd take me seriously."

"Follow me," Sam chuckled.

"What?"

"Just come on, we've got something to show you. Just be quite ok?" Dean patted him on the shoulder and they all walked softly down the hall toward my bedroom. 

Sam listened at the door when he heard my soft snores, he slowly opened the door wide enough to show Gabe. The smile spread across his face. Wall to wall in my room was covered in all the flowers he'd ever left for me on my car, some were dried and hanging, others with more brilliant colors preserved behind glass. It took him a second before he noticed the music quietly wafting out from the speaker on my nightstand. He chuckled and watched Sam tense as Heat of the Moment by Asia played. Sam closed the door and they walked back towards the library.

"She likes you, she really does, I think she's just convinced herself this is some sort of game to you. A way to mess with us." Dean shot him a dismayed expression. "Just be direct with her."

"But I have been."

"No, you've been Gabe, smiles, and smirks, Mr. Wiggles his eyebrows at every move she makes. You gotta be deadly serious with her. She thinks all the flowers and whatnot have been us trying to cheer her up."

"Direct, okay, I'll do it." He smiled at the Boys and disappeared.

"She's going to eat him alive." Dean chuckled.

"Probably but I'm kinda rooting for him ya know, she really has calmed him down have you noticed?" 

"Good point."

The case was over, I just wanted to go home, I was exhausted and craved some much-needed sleep, but leave it to Dean and his damned stomach. He pulled over at some Mom and Pop stand, the sounds of his stomach filled the Impala. 

"I'm starving, let's go." Dean jumped out of the car and headed to the window to order.

Sam turned around in his seat and smirked at Gabe and I in the back, "you two coming or has Gabe finally worn you down?"

"I swear to Chuck Sam I will stab you in the throat." I pointed my finger at him in warning, I was about to reach for the door handle when Gabe was there in a blink holding open the door reaching out for my hand.

"M'lady." He half bowed, I couldn't help myself and smiled. It was a sweet gesture, I took his hand.

"Thanks." I was too tired to fight or argue with his persistence anymore.

"Anytime cupcake." He grinned. He followed as I wandered up to the window glancing at the menu, "She'll take the bacon cheeseburger, no ketchup, extra pickles with a side of onion rings and chocolate milkshake no whip cream please, I'll take a chocolate sundae, extra cherries." He winked at me.

"How did..." I gasped at him.

"It's what you always order at outdoor places like this, reminds you of being a kid in the summertime."

My face flushed and I stared at the ground, kicking a rock with my sneaker. "Thanks, you uh wanna go sit while we wait?" I didn't have to ask twice before he took my hand and led us to a table near the Boys, they looked at each and grinned like little shits.

"So," he fidgeted with his hands, he was more nervous than he thought he'd be. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, he looked a bit hurt.

"No, no that wasn't at you I swear. It's just this feels like the punchline to a bad joke you know, a hunter and an Angel sitting at a table waiting for food." My face lit up from smiling, he laughed himself.

"Mhm, you know this isn't exactly what I would have planned but this is nice right? Sunshine, sweets, your smiling face." A sheepish look of embarrassment on his face.

"I don't dig fancy places anyhow Gabe. You know somehow I kept getting this image in my head of a heart-shaped bed, lingerie, crappy strip club music. You know like what you did to Dean the first time you guys tussled. That's why I kept saying no."

"Ooh yeah that, well, it was funny wasn't it?" He smirked.

"Kind of, maybe. Yeah okay it was hilarious, but why'd you have to torture poor Sammy with Asia, I can't listen to it anymore without headphones on." I pouted at him and playfully hit his shoulder.

"It was on, felt right, figured what the hell." 

"Thank you." I reached for his hand and held it in mine.

"Thanks for what sugar snap?" His eyes closed at my touch and let out a sigh of content.

"You know what" I smirked.

"I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." His voice changed and mimicked Cas', "I'm an Angel of the Lord, I don't understand." 

"All the flowers, they were beautiful, most of them still are. For a while there, I thought it was the Boys trying to suck up to me for spilling my secret. It took me a bit to figure it out." The waitress smiled as she interrupted us placing the tray of food in between us. This felt good, fun, kind of carefree, so I stole a cherry off his sundae and popped it in my mouth stem and all, after a few seconds I stuck out my tongue and to his shock, he saw the stem, tied in a knot.

"You make it hard for a man to behave himself you know." That famous mischievous smile crept across his face, Sam and Dean coughed causing him to sit up straight before both of us broke out in laughter. 

"Next time let's go somewhere without supervision," I leaned across the table and kissed his lips.

"Anything you desire sugar." He grinned.


End file.
